


Backyard Dawg

by PattRose



Series: Jim's Cocktail Series [4]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, Slash, cocktail story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is making drinks again and Blair is wondering if they are turning into lushes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backyard Dawg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClarissaIsStupid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarissaIsStupid/gifts).



> For ClarissaIsStupid who has for whatever reason bookmarked these stories in this series, so she’s getting her own story. Thank you for reading and bookmarking my work.

Backyard Dawg  
By PattRose  
Summary: Jim is making drinks again and Blair is wondering if they are turning into lushes.   
Warning: Language  
Genre: Slash Implied  
Rating: Teen For language  
Word Count: 802  
A/N: For ClarissaIsStupid who has for whatever reason bookmarked these stories in this series, so she’s getting her own story. Thank you for reading and bookmarking my work.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/bd_zpsguk2zrum.jpg.html)

Jim was breathing heavily as he lay under Blair. Blair smiled down at him and asked, “You liked?”

“I loved. You my main man, are a complete dawg. And speaking of dawg’s, I’m going to make you a cocktail for being so good at your job.”

Blair kissed him tenderly and said, “Dawg is a good thing, right?”

“It’s the best of things, Chief. Not to worry.”

“What are you going to make me tonight? I sort of feel like we’re becoming lushes or something. Pretty soon we’ll have to join AA. Do you think we need help?” 

Jim laughed and he pushed Blair off of him and began the job of cleaning both of them up. “We need no help. We don’t drink that much, but when we do, we have really good taste in drinks.”

“Usually, anyhow…” Blair replied. 

“I’ll show you usually. Get downstairs and I’ll show you how to make a Backyard Dawg. How does that sound?”

“Jim, come clean. Did you use to be a bartender? Either before you became a cop or in a previous life?”

Jim threw back his head and laughed again as he smacked Blair’s ass. “Very funny. Previous life? I think not. I used to be a bartender while I went to college before I became a cop.”

Blair lay back down on the bed and smiled. “That’s fucking interesting, man. I never knew that.”

“That’s me, the man of mystery. Now, get off the bed, we’re going downstairs and going to have a drink.”

“What if we get called out tonight?” Blair asked. 

“Always the logical one. Well, we’ll take a fucking cab, Chief. I’m only making one drink, it’s not like we’re going to be drunk.”

“Okay, you talked me into it,” Blair said as he pulled on his sleep pants. Now that Jim had his sleep pants on, Blair felt a little too naked without wearing his. 

“Get the lead out, I’m going to show you how this is done.” Jim pulled Blair behind him as they walked down the stairs with Blair snickering all the way. 

Once in the kitchen, Jim pulled down the Crown whiskey, peach liqueur, spiced rum, grenadine syrup and grabbed a can of ginger ale. 

“This looks interesting, Jim. It just might be good.”

“When have I ever steered you wrong, babe?” 

Blair laughed again. He could make a list, but decided not to irritate Jim while he was in such a good mood. 

Jim took the one ounce shot glass and filled it with Crown, then one of peach liqueur, then one of spiced rum, one-half ounce of grenadine syrup and combined all into a shaker with crushed ice. He then shook it for about 30 seconds, strained it into a Collins glass filled with cubed ice. He repeated this process and filled another glass filled with ice. Then he added the five ounces of ginger ale to each glass and topped with a maraschino cherry. He handed it to Blair and said, “Drink up.”

Blair tasted it and smiled. “Jim, this is delicious. Why would it be called Backyard Dawg?”

“Chief, I just know how to make these drinks, I don’t know why they’re named what they are.”

Both men finished their drink and Blair said, “Maybe one more for the road. I’d like a repeat performance from both of us. As in fucking and drinking.”

Jim smiled and made them each one more drink. Jim couldn’t seem to stop smiling. He loved when Blair rode him. He was getting hard just thinking about it and the liqueur wasn’t helping any. Or maybe it was. 

They clinked their glasses together and Blair said, “I love you.”

“And I love you, Chief. More than you’ll ever know.”

“Do you know how you could prove that to me?” Blair asked. 

“How?” Jim asked skeptically. 

“We could finish these drinks upstairs and you could ride me for a change…”

“I’ll race you upstairs.” Jim starting running up the stairs and was laughing as he climbed. 

Blair turned the lights out and walked up to join his lover. Jim was naked and waiting. And soon Blair was too. 

Jim prepared himself for riding Blair’s cock, and as he lowered himself slowly, Blair asked, “Who’s the dawg now, Jim?”

All that could be heard in the loft were love sounds and laughter. After all they were both dawgs. 

The end


End file.
